Hyuugas renegados
by Ayane Blue
Summary: O título já diz tudo. Curiosos, é só ler. HinataxOC
1. Prólogo e Se protegendo da chuva

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Prólogo.**

Uma vez, Neji Hyuuga afirmou que os membros da família secundária tinham um destino a seguir, obedientemente, e caso não fizessem, seriam castigados graças ao selo em suas testas.

Mas mesmo sabendo disso, um membro da família secundária não aceitou esse destino. Seu nome era Takato Hyuuga, primo de Hiashi Hyuuga. Não querendo que seus descendentes passassem pelo que ele passou, ele fugiu da mansão com sua esposa e se refugiaram, 7 meses antes de Kimiko Hyuuga, sua esposa, dar a luz à trigêmeos: duas meninas e um menino.

Entretanto, quando seus filhos estavam com 3 anos, Hiashi descobriu o paradeiro da família de Takato.

**Takato: **KIMIKO, FUJA DAQUI COM AS CRIANÇAS!

Essas foram suas últimas palavras, antes de Hiashi usar o selo e matar Takato. Desde então, a família dele foi renegada do clã e ainda eram perseguidos. Entretanto, o que poderia acontecer depois de 12 anos escondidos?

**Hyuugas renegados**

**Capítulo 1.**

16 horas. A equipe 7, junto com Yamato, voltavam de uma missão e passaram pela floresta.

**Sakura: ***olhando para o céu* Acho que não vai dar tempo de chegarmos em Konoha antes de chover! Teremos que procurar abrigo!

**Yamato: ***percebendo a chuva caíndo* Bom, aquele lugar ali serve por enquanto!

Ele apontou uma árvore oca, antes de todos correrem pra lá. Só que foi uma surpresa ao notarem que também tinha outro ninja de Konoha lá dentro.

O tal ninja tinha cabelos azuis presos num rabo baixo até a cintura com uma franja parecida com a de Tsunade e usava óculos-escuros, o que não deixava ver a cor de seus olhos. Pra completar, usava um casaco leve azul, quase preto, uma calça preta, uma bolsinha de kunais e shurikens presa na perna direita, sandálias ninja azul-escuras e uma bandana de Konoha da mesma cor na testa.

**Naruto: ***sorriso megawatt* E aí, amigo? Você deve ter tido a mesma ideia que nós!

**Ninja: ***sem jeito* Ah... é!

**Sai: ***neutro como sempre* Pelo jeito, essa chuva vai demorar um pouco pra passar!

Todo mundo na árvore ficou em silêncio. O tal ninja olhava a chuva do lado de fora, até sentir-se observado.

**Ninja: ***notando o olhar de Sakura* Algum problema?

**Sakura: ***desconfiada* Eu tenho a sensação de já ter te visto em algum lugar!

**Ninja: ***reconhecendo-a* _Essa não! É aquela garota da prova Chunnin que venceu junto comigo, Sakura Haruno! Se ela me reconhecer, estou frito!_ Ahn... eu nunca estive em "algum lugar"! Opa, hora de ir! Tchau, fui!

**Yamato: **Espera, você vai nessa... chuva? Cara, ele é rápido!

**Naruto: ***confuso* Qual seria o nome dele? Esquecemos de perguntar!

Quanto ao ninja, ele foi para outro lugar na floresta, onde o esperavam numa casa disfarçada e escura.

**Voz 1: **Que demora, Yuki! Se perdeu na floresta por acaso?

**Yuki: ***sentando num sofá* Não, Koryne! Começou a chover e eu tive que procurar um abrigo, mas aí apareceram um ninjas e...

**Voz 2: ***assustada* Você disse o seu nome pra eles?

**Yuki: **Não, mãe!

**Voz 3: **Que bom! Imagina se eles conhecem Hiashi Hyuuga e falem nosso paradeiro? A gente já era!

**Yuki: **A garota que estava com eles desconfiou, já que fizemos a prova Chunnin juntos! Mas eu menti, dizendo que nunca a vi!

**Koryne: **Fez bem, irmãozinho! Mas por outro lado, a culpa é sua por querer ser um Chunnin! Não basta ser um Gennin, não?

**Yuki: ***emburrado* Não enche, tá legal? E vamos logo lavar as mãos e ir jantar!


	2. Yuki conhece Hinata

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Yuki Hyuuga era o filho mais novo de Takato e Kimiko, e também o único homem da família desde que seu pai morreu, tendo que sustentá-la sozinho com seu salário de Chunnin.

Depois que Naruto havia saído da vila para treinar com Jiraiya, Yuki havia tentado a prova Chunnin pela primeira vez, usando apenas seu primeiro nome, e passou. Como Sakura também tinha tentado junto com Ino e Chouji, ele a conhecia, principalmente por ser discípula da Hokage Tsunade.

Apesar de ser Chunnin, não era muito conhecido na aldeia, nem por seu nome, porque vivia fora dela fazendo missões. E quando aparecia, normalmente era pra ir ao mercado comprar o necessário pra família. Entretanto, numa dessas idas ao mercado, sentiu fome e resolveu fazer uma parada no Ichiraku antes de ir ao mercado.

**Teuchi: **O que vai ser, meu jovem?

**Yuki: **Um rámen de frango!

**Voz(ou melhor, grito): **EI ICHIRAKU, EU QUERO DUAS TIGELAS SÓ PRA COMEÇAR!

Yuki reconheceu Naruto, embora não soubesse seu nome ainda, e tentou passar despercebido. Só deu certo porque a Equipe Kurenai apareceu e juntou-se ao loiro.

**Kiba: **E aí, Naruto? Tudo em cima?

**Naruto: **Oi Kiba! Ué, o Akamaru não veio hoje?

**Kiba: **Não, hoje é dia de veterinário!

**Hinata: ***corada* O...oi Na...Naruto-kun!

**Yuki: ***notando Hinata* _Essa garota... tem os mesmos olhos que eu! Será que ela é uma Hyuuga ou é só coincidência? Hum... mas é muito bonita! Ei, no que está pensando, Yuki? Se ela descobre que você é um Hyuuga fugitivo, vai contar ao Hiashi! Melhor eu sair daqui!_

Pro seu azar, ele acabou tropeçando e caíndo no chão quando resolveu ir embora depois de pagar a conta, chamando a atenção de Naruto e da Equipe Kurenai.

**Shino: ***tom frio* Você está bem?

**Yuki: **Eu vou viver, não se preocupe!

**Hinata: ***estendendo a mão* Eu... ajudo!

Ao aceitar a mão de Hinata e ficar de pé, Yuki percebeu algo: seus óculos-escuros haviam caído quando tropeçou, mas já era tarde, pois os quatro presentes já haviam notado que ele tinha olhos perolados.

**Yuki: ***em pânico* _Essa não!_

**Naruto: ***reconhecendo-o* Ei, você é o garoto que conheci naquele dia chuvoso! Seu nome é Yuki, não? A Sakura-chan lembrou, depois que você foi embora, que seu nome era Yuki e que participou da prova Chunnin!

**Kiba: **E, pelos olhos perolados, você é um Hyuuga!

**Yuki: ***recolocando os óculos-escuros* É só uma coincidência! Bom, já vou indo!

**Hinata: ***vendo-o se afastar* Deve ser mesmo só uma coincidência! Eu nunca ouvi falar de um Yuki Hyuuga na minha árvore genealógica!

* * *

Taí o segundo capítulo. Quanto à review da **Lis**, esqueci de mencionar que aconteceu 12 anos antes, ou seja, Neji, Yuki e as irmãs dele tinham 3 anos quando Takato Hyuuga morreu. De qualquer modo, agradeço por sua review.


	3. Buscando informação

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Hinata ainda estava confusa pelo que aconteceu no Ichiraku, e quando chegou em casa, foi pro quarto da Hanabi e a pegou mexendo no computador (é a modernidade, querem que eu faça o quê?).

**Hinata: **Hanabi-san, aproveitando que está no computador, pode me fazer um favorzinho?

**Hanabi: **Claro Hinata-nee-san! O que deseja?

**Hinata: **Procura na árvore do nosso clã o nome Yuki Hyuuga!

Mesmo estranhando o pedido da irmã, Hanabi pesquisou, mas não encontrou nada.

**Hanabi: **Eu vou tentar fazer uma pesquisa mais profunda, mas pode demorar!

Foi o suficiente pra Hinata se jogar na cama da irmã e acordar só depois de meia-hora, quando Hanabi achou o que procurava.

**Hinata: ***lendo sobre o ombro da irmã* Yuki Hyuuga é o filho mais novo do falecido Takato Hyuuga e pertencia à família secundária, mas foi renegado junto com o resto da família após Takato trair o clã!

**Hanabi: ***surpresa* Um renegado? Eu nunca ouvi falar dele! Será que o papai sabe de alguma coisa?

**Hinata: **Talvez, mas vamos saber primeiro sobre Takato Hyuuga! O que mais diz aí sobre ele?

**Hanabi: ***clicando no nome* Que ele, antes de ser renegado, era primo do papai! Não querendo que sua família sofresse, fugiu da mansão Hyuuga com a esposa grávida e morreu quando os filhos estavam com 3 anos! Atualmente, são considerados criminosos de Rank S, pois estão desaparecidos há 12 anos!

**Hinata: **Puxa! Eles devem ser bons em se esconder!

**Hanabi: ***curiosa* Mas por que você quis saber sobre esse tal Yuki Hyuuga?

**Hinata: ***inventando uma desculpa* Ahn... só por curiosidade!

Hanabi ficou desconfiada, claro, mas não quis se meter nos assuntos da irmã. Entretanto, ela foi perguntar ao seu pai se ele conhecia Takato Hyuuga.

**Hiashi: ***guspindo o café de susto* Onde você ouviu esse nome?

**Hanabi: **Numa pesquisa mais profunda da árvore genealógica do nosso clã! Então, quem é ele?

**Hiashi: **Meu primo que pertencia à família secundária! Eu o matei através do selo quando ele traiu nosso clã, e agora estou atrás da família dele: Kimiko Hyuuga e seus filhos Koryne, Ayaka e Yuki Hyuuga!

**Hanabi: **Pretende matá-los através do selo também?

**Hiashi: ***indignado* Que pergunta, Hanabi! É claro que sim! Mas antes preciso descobrir o paradeiro deles! Devem estar em outras vilas ou usando outras identidades em Konoha! Mas os olhos perolados os entregam, e será assim que irei descobrir seu paradeiro!

**Hanabi: **Eu vou preparar o jantar!

**Hiashi: **Pode ir, Hanabi! E chame o Neji pra te ajudar!

* * *

Eu agradeço as reviews de todos. Está faltando um pouco de criatividade pra essa fic, então agradeceria se mandassem sugestões. Beijos e continuem acompanhando.


	4. Ayaka, Koryne e Kimiko

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Yuki e as irmãs foram pêgas de surpresa quando, do nada, Kimiko teve um problema respiratório. Mesmo sendo arriscado, eles tinham que ir pra Konoha cuidar dela em um hospital.

**Ayaka: **Se usarmos óculos-escuros como o Yuki, não irão nos reconhecer!

Ayaka e Koryne também tinham olhos perolados como Yuki, mas ao contrário dele, seus cabelos eram negros.

Koryne Hyuuga era a irmã mais velha. Sua franja parecia com a do quarto Hokage e prendia seus cabelos como se fosse a Anko. Usava uma camisa rosa com o abdomem à mostra, uma saia preta, a bandana azul de Konoha na cintura e sandálias de salto azul-escuras até os joelhos.

Ayaka Hyuuga era a irmã do meio. Tinha a franja dos lados e uma mecha presa do lado esquerdo, junto com dois coques na cabeça. usava uma camisa comprida roxa parecida com um vestido e com os ombros à mostra, a bandana azul de Konoha presa no braço esquerdo, um shorts preto e colado por baixo e sandálias comuns de cor azul-escura.

E não podemos nos esquecer da mãe, Kimiko Hyuuga. Kimiko tinha cabelos azuis como Yuki, com a franja parecida com a de Tenten e preso num rabo-de-cavalo, além de olhos castanhos. Usava um kimono comprido verde, a bandana azul de Konoha no pescoço e sandálias iguais as de Ayaka.

Voltando à história, os "trigêmeos renegados" (como Koryne, Ayaka e Yuki denominavam-se) levaram Kimiko até o hospital de Konoha, onde ela foi atendida por Sakura. Enquanto a mesma falava com Koryne e Ayaka sobre Kimiko, Yuki resolveu esperar do lado de fora. Não estava a fim de ser interrogado por Sakura.

**Voz: **Você é um Hyuuga renegado, não é?

Yuki olhou para o lado e notou Hinata o observando com uma expressão séria, muito rara nela.

**Yuki: ***com medo* Co... como sabe? E o que você quer de mim?

**Hinata: ***cruzando os braços, ainda séria* Uma pergunta de cada vez! Em primeiro lugar, meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga, filha de Hiashi Hyuuga! Ou seja, sua prima de 2º grau! Através de uma pesquisa profunda, eu descobri que você e sua família foram banidos do clã! E não quero nada de você... por enquanto!

**Yuki: ***mais assustado ainda* _Se ela é filha de quem está nos caçando, com certeza irá contar pro pai nosso paradeiro, principalmente agora, que teremos que passar um tempo no hospital por causa do problema da nossa mãe! Mas como vou fazer pra ela não contar ao pai dela? _Você vai contar ao seu pai sobre nossa localização?

**Hinata: ***misteriosa* Talvez sim, talvez não!

**Yuki: ***tendo uma ideia*_ Já sei! Não sei se vai funcionar, mas é a única maneira de fazer chantagem!_


	5. Trato

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

**Hinata: ***notando Yuki olhar pros lados* O que está fazendo?

**Yuki: ***interrompendo-a, sem graça* Você não namora, certo?

**Hinata: ***confusa* Não, não namoro! Mas por que está perguntand...

Com a resposta positiva, Yuki a puxou pela cintura e a beijou nos lábios. Pelos olhos arregalados de Hinata, não é preciso dizer que ela foi pêga de surpresa.

**Hinata: ***assustada* _O que eu faço? O que eu faço?_

Sem ação, não conseguiu reagir, principalmente depois que Yuki segurou sua cintura e a puxou pra mais perto, a ponto de sentir os seios dela no seu peito.

**Yuki: ***confuso* _É normal que eu não esteja me saíndo bem! Nunca beijei uma menina em meus 16 anos de vida! Ei... o que?_

Foi a vez de Yuki arregalar os olhos, pois apesar de Hinata ter se afastado, ela retribuiu o beijo do mesmo jeito, ao mesmo tempo que tinha as mãos no peito dele.

**Hinata: ***sorrindo marotamente por dentro*_ Até parece que é só ele que sabe beijar bem!_

Quando Yuki finalmente interrompeu o beijo, estava visivelmente corado. Hinata, por outro lado, lhe deu uma piscadela.

**Hinata: **Que tal fazermos um trato? Eu não digo nada sobre você e sua família pro meu pai mas, em troca, você vira meu namorado!

**Yuki: ***vermelho como um pimentão* Na-na-namorado? Ma-mas eu nunca namorei antes!

**Hinata: ***sorriso* Não faz mal! Eu também nunca namorei! A gente aprende juntos!

**Yuki: ***gota* _Aprender a namorar! Essa é nova pra mim!_ Ahn... ok, eu viro seu namorado! Pelo menos até você enjoar de mim!

**Hinata: ***rindo* Ok! Mas ninguém enjoa tão rápido de alguém! Então vai se acostumando comigo!

**Yuki: ***olhando-a da cabeça ao pés* _Pelo menos ela é bonita e simpática! Imagina se fosse minha prima materna? A Judai parece o Shrek, sem falar que a voz dela lembra o ruído de uma buzina!_

**Hinata: **_Se o Neji-nii-san soubesse disso, ou ele ou o Yuki não sairiam vivos dessa! Por outro lado, ele é fofo demais pra desperdiçar! Ih, acho que estou andando demais com a Ino!_ Bom, então está combinado! Vejo você por aí! Pelo que ouvi a Tsunade-sama dizer da saúde de sua mãe, acho que ela vai demorar pra ganhar alta, o que significa que vocês vão ficar algum tempo na cidade!

Hinata saiu dali.

**Yuki: ***desesperado* É O NOSSO FIM!


	6. Desconfiança de Hiashi

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Koryne e Ayaka, quando souberam do namoro de Yuki com Hinata, até que reagiram "bem".

**Ayaka: ***indignada* VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? ESTÁ NAMORANDO A FILHA DO NOSSO MAIOR INIMIGO?

**Yuki: **Ou isso ou ela contava ao pai sobre nós! E depois, se você continuar gritando, aí sim nós seremos descobertos!

**Kimiko: ***falando com dificuldade* Se você vai namorá-la... meu filho... não dê informações... sobre nós!

**Yuki: ***sorriso terno* Eu prometo, mãe! Mas procure se recuperar, ok? Em pouco tempo, tudo voltará ao normal!

**Koryne: ***tendo uma ideia* Por que não diz o nome dela? Talvez a gente a conheça e saiba alguma coisa sobre ela! Afinal, você só a viu duas vezes e não sabe quase nada sobre ela! Ao contrário dela, que sabe mais do que suficiente sobre você!

**Yuki: **O nome dela é Hinata Hyuuga!

**Ayaka: **Hinata? Pelo que sei dela, costuma ser uma garota tímida e gentil, apesar de ser a futura herdeira da família principal e ter mostrado um lado manipulador com você, Yuki!

**Yuki: ***dando de ombros* Que seja! Mudando de assunto, quem fará o primeiro turno hoje?

**Koryne: **Eu!

A partir daquele dia, Hinata e Yuki começaram a namorar. Apesar de inimigos se davam bem e, no fundo, eram apaixonados um pelo outro. Por um tempo, ninguém ficou sabendo que os dois namoravam, pois não costumavam se beijar em público, apesar de não estarem namorando escondido.

Entretanto, quando o namoro já tinha 2 meses, e a família de Yuki já tinha voltado a morar na floresta, Neji descobriu tudo quando viu que Hinata ia sair sozinha.

**Neji: **Aonde vai a esta hora, Hinata-sama? Não tínhamos treino marcado pra daqui a pouco?

**Hinata: ***sem graça* Me desculpe, Neji-nii-san! Podemos treinar amanhã?

**Neji: **Podemos... se me disser aonde vai, ou Hiashi-sama pode ficar bravo comigo!

**Hinata: ***sorriso* Estou indo encontrar meu namorado!

**Neji: ***surpreso* Você tem um namorado?

**Hinata: **Tenho! E já estou atrasada para encontrá-lo! Nos vemos depois, Neji-nii-san!

Hinata saiu da mansão, um pouco antes de Hiashi aparecer ao lado de Neji.

**Hiashi: ***sério* Melhor seguí-la Neji, só por precaução! Mas não deixe ela saber nem sentir sua presença!

**Neji: ***concordando* Pode deixar comigo, Hiashi-sama!

Neji foi atrás de Hinata, sem ela perceber.


	7. Hiashi e Yuki frente a frente

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

A pedido de Hiashi, Neji seguiu Hinata até o Ichiraku, onde ela foi se encontrar com Yuki. Teve a certeza de que era namorado dela, principalmente depois de vê-los se beijando.

**Neji: ***desconfiado* _Eu não me lembro desse cara antes! Poderia ser de outra vila, se não tivesse uma bandana de Konoha na testa!_

Neji correu de volta pra mansão Hyuuga e confirmou o namoro de Hinata para Hiashi.

**Hiashi: **Como era esse jovem?

**Neji: **Hinata-sama o chamou de Yuki! Ele tinha cabelos azuis e é daqui de Konoha, mas eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes!

**Hiashi: ***desconfiado* Você disse "cabelo azul", não? E que cor eram os olhos dele?

**Neji: **Ele usava óculos-escuros, então não pude ver! Por quê?

**Hiashi: ***sério* _Será que é o filho "dele"? Pro bem da Hinata, espero estar errado! _Só por curiosidade! Já pode se retirar, Neji!

**Neji: **Com licença, Hiashi-sama!

Neji saiu dali e Hiashi ficou pensativo.

**Hiashi: **_Já estava na hora de vocês aparecerem!_

O encontro de Hinata e Yuki durou até ás 19 horas. Yuki se ofereceu pra acompanhar Hinata até em casa, esquecendo na hora que ela era filha de Hiashi. Hinata também havia esquecido na hora que ele era fugitivo, pois aceitou.

**Hinata: ***corada* Muito gentil você me acompanhar até em casa, Yuki-kun!

**Yuki: ***corando também* Não foi nada! É o mínimo que posso fazer pela minha namorada, já que não tenho sempre como te dar presentes!

**Hinata: **Como está a sua mãe? Ela está melhor?

**Yuki: **Sim! Já respira sem dificuldades, mas ainda precisa dos remédios! Tenho que lembrar de comprar outra dose amanhã!

Foi só ao chegarem na mansão Hyuuga que Yuki e Hinata lembraram-se de Hiashi. Mas já era tarde, pois Hiashi estava no portão.

**Hiashi: ***sério* Está atrasada, Hinata!

**Hinata: ***cabeça baixa* Sinto muito, pai!

**Yuki: ***cerrando os punhos* _Então esse é Hiashi Hyuuga! Calma Yuki, se controle! Não faça escândalo sem motivo! _Boa noite, Hyuuga-san!

**Hiashi: ***olhando Yuki da cabeça aos pés* Você deve ser o Yuki, namorado de minha filha!

**Yuki: ***surpreso* Hinata-chan falou de mim?

**Hiashi: ***sério* Não! Soube disso por "fontes secretas"! Ah propósito, pra quê esses óculos-escuros se já é de noite?

**Yuki: **Eu gosto deles! Bom, eu tenho que ir! Nos vemos, Hinata-chan!

Ele se despediu e foi embora, sem notar que Hiashi Hyuuga ativou seu Byakugan e viu através dos óculos-escuros de Yuki, percebendo seus olhos perolados.

**Hiashi: **_Eu sabia!_


	8. O desafio de Hiashi

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Como Yuki havia dito para Hinata no dia anterior, precisava comprar uma nova dose do remédio para a mãe dele. Como era uma viagem rápida até a farmácia, Yuki não viu problema em levar mãe e irmãs junto com ele.

Entretanto, logo ele se arrependeria de ter feito isso.

Na volta da farmácia, os quatro avistaram Hiashi, suas filhas e Neji. Tentaram não serem vistos, mas falharam.

**Hiashi: ***sorriso de canto* Ora, ora, quem nós temos aqui? A esposa e os filhos do primo Takato!

**Kimiko: ***rosnando* Hiashi... seu cretino!

**Hiashi: ***sério* Poupe a saliva, Kimiko! Está na hora de cumprirem seu destino!

Hinata ficou calma ao notar que seu pai fez um sinal de mão que ativava o selo que os membros da família secundária tinham, pois ela sabia que Yuki e suas irmãs não tinham o selo e Hiashi demorou pra notar isso.

**Hiashi: ***confuso* Por que não está dando certo?

**Yuki: ***tirando a bandana* Não reparou ainda?

Yuki, Koryne e Ayaka apontaram pras próprias testas.

**Koryne: **Apesar de termos nascido na família secundária, nosso pai jamais faria o selo na gente! Ele sofreu com esse selo e não queria que sofressemos o mesmo!

**Ayaka: **Por isso fugiu da mansão Hyuuga com a mamãe grávida de nós três e nos escondemos na casa de um amigo até completarmos 3 anos, idade que tínhamos quando você matou nosso pai usando o selo!

**Yuki: **Então, quem realmente é o maior vingador? O clã ou a gente? Acredite, temos mais raiva de você do que você de nós!

**Hiashi: **Isso não muda o fato de terem traído o nosso clã e terem que morrer por isso!

**Hinata, Hanabi e Neji: ***sérios* _Eles esqueceram da gente? É como se estivessem falando nas nossas costas!_

**Koryne: **Se quer nos matar, terá que ser nos derrotando!

Essa frase surpreendeu até a família.

**Ayaka: ***assustada* Mas o único na família que luta é o Yuki!

**Yuki: ***tirando os óculos-escuros* Hiashi, eu proponho uma luta! Se eu vencer, você nos deixará ir, mesmo que continue atrás de nós!

**Hiashi: ***concordando* Certo! Mas se eu vencer, você e sua família já eram! Mesmo que sua mãe e suas irmãs lutem comigo, não devem ser mais fortes do que você!

**Yuki: **Concordo!

**Neji: ***interrompendo-os* Ahn... vocês vão lutar aqui?

Todos os Hyuugas olharam em volta e notaram que estavam no meio da rua, com todo mundo olhando.

**Hinata: ***constrangida* Melhor a luta ser em outro lugar!

* * *

Esse é um dos últimos capítulos da fic. Se desejam mandar uma review, estejam a vontade.


	9. Hiashi vs Yuki

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

O local escolhido para a luta foi o pátio da mansão Hyuuga, com o clã todo assistindo. A maioria não conhecia Yuki e as irmãs dele, até os três tirarem os óculos-escuros e revelarem os olhos perolados.

Pra poder lutar mais fácil, Yuki tirou o casaco e revelou que não usava nada por baixo, o que fez Hinata ter uma crise nasal e desmaiar.

**Hanabi: ***indignada* _Que vergonha! Se continuar agindo assim, vai ficar mal falada na aldeia!_

**Hiashi e Yuki: **BYAKUGAN!

**Hiashi: ***vendo Yuki se posicionar* _Ele é só um Chunnin, não vai me derrotar! Se isso acontecer, acompanho o Gai nas corridas dele pela vila!_

**Yuki: ***vendo Hiashi se posicionar* _Não me subestime, Hiashi! Posso ser um Chunnin, mas não quer dizer que não ultrapasso um!_

Quando Neji, que se ofereceu para ser o juiz da luta, deu o sinal, Hiashi e Yuki avançaram um no outro. Assim como na luta de Hinata na prova Chunnin, Yuki estava dando trabalho para Hiashi, assim como ela deu para o Neji.

**Neji: ***preocupado* _O namorado da Hinata é forte, acho que até mais do que eu! Hiashi-sama pode estar com sérios problemas! Só não entendo uma coisa: se Yuki é o único dos renegados que luta, quem o ensinou a lutar?_

**Ayaka: **Mamãe o treinou!

**Neji: ***confuso* Hã?

**Ayaka: **Mamãe pode não ser uma lutadora, mas tem uma enorme memória fotográfica! Antes mesmo de sermos banidos, ela observava meu pai treinar e nos orientava nos treinos da academia! Não me pergunte como sabia de sua dúvida, isso é uma técnica da nossa mãe: ler pensamentos!

Voltando à luta de Yuki e Hiashi, os dois já haviam perdido tempo e chackra, até Hiashi acertar Yuki em alguns pontos de chackra e ele cair de joelhos no chão.

**Hinata: ***desesperada* YUKI-KUN!

**Hanabi: ***confusa* Pra quem diabos você está torcendo?

**Hinata: ***sendo grossa sem querer* Me deixa em paz, Hanabi! Yuki é meu namorado e é pra ele que eu vou torcer!

Felizmente, por estar de joelhos, Yuki teve uma oportunidade: usou o chackra do braço esquerdo e acertou Hiashi bem no peito, fazendo-o cair. Depois disso pode levantar tranquilo, pois Hiashi não conseguia se levantar.

**Yuki: ***com fúria nos olhos* Agradeça por Hinata-chan ser sua filha e minha namorada, Hiashi! Se não fosse por isso, eu o mataria sem dó! Vamos!

Yuki deixou a mansão Hyuuga, com Koryne, Ayaka e Kimiko atrás dele.

**Hinata: ***sorriso terno* _Obrigada, Yuki-kun!_


	10. Epílogo

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Epílogo.**

Um mês se passou depois daquela batalha de Yuki e Hiashi. Este ainda estava no hospital desde a luta, então nada impediu que Hinata fosse encontrar Yuki na entrada de Konoha.

**Hinata: **YUKI-KUN!

**Yuki: ***ao vê-la* Oi Hinata-chan! Que bom que pode vir!

**Hinata: **Também acho! Como estão seus ferimentos, já sararam?

**Yuki: **Já! Tsunade-sama é incrível! Como está seu pai?

**Hinata: **Melhor! Mas ainda não desistiu de seu objetivo! Ele quer matar vocês de qualquer jeito!

**Yuki: **Eu sei! Por isso estamos indo morar em Suna, bancando pessoas simples! Minha mãe e as meninas já foram, mas eu precisava me despedir de você antes de ir!

**Hinata: ***sorriso terno* A gente não vai se ver mais, não é?

**Yuki: ***animando-a* Claro que vamos! Durante nossas missões de Chunnin, a gente pode se encontrar! E irei me corresponder com você através de um mensageiro!

**Hinata: ***sorriso* Você promete?

Yuki a puxou pra perto e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, exatamente como o primeiro que eles tiveram.

**Yuki: **Eu prometo! Amo você, Hinata-chan! Sempre quis dizer isso!

**Hinata: **Eu também sempre quis dizer que amo você, Yuki-kun! Boa sorte em Suna! E não me esqueça, porque eu não vou te esquecer!

**Yuki: **Eu também não vou te esquecer, Hinata-chan!

Os dois abraçaram-se forte, antes de Yuki ir embora.

**Hinata: ***lágrimas de felicidade* _Se cuida, Yuki-kun!_

FIM!


End file.
